headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Adam
I, Frankenstein In the year 1795, Victor Frankenstein sought to create life and so he constructed a human frame culled from parts from the bodies of the dead. Bringing his patchwork creation to life, he became instantly reviled by what he had done and sought to disassociate himself from it. The creature, desired a mate, so that he would not be eternally alone. When Frankenstein refused to build another creation, the monster took revenge by murdering Victor's young bride, Elizabeth. He likewise sought to kill his creator as well, but after coming upon him in the Arctic, found that the elements had done his job for him. He brought Victor's body home to Switzerland and buried it, along with his journal, which contained all of the notes of the monster's creation. While burying Victor Frankenstein, the creature was set upon by a throng of demons. The demons coveted the secret of Victor's work and the nature of the monster's existence. He fought against them, but received aide from an unexpected resource - Gargoyles. Three Gargoyles helped the monster dispatch the demons and then brought him before Lenore, the Gargoyle queen. Lenore recognized the man's value and bequeathed him a human name - Adam. Adam agreed to help the Gargoyles in their centuries-long shadow war against the demons. When offered his choice of weapons to aid him in this endeavor, he opted for escrima sticks. Read more... The Un-Men Adam was a member of the second generation of Un-Men. Unlike first generation Un-Men, Adam was not created in a laboratory, but was born through natural means by the mating of two Un-Men. Procreation between Un-Men is extremely uncommon, and to date, there have only been thirteen recorded cases of second generation Un-Men surviving to adulthood. Adam was part of a group of Un-Men living in Romania as slaves for the amusement of Romanian socialite Alexiev Gogol. Gogol forced his Un-Men to prostrate themselves for the amusement of his party guests in a macabre living museum in the ballroom of his castle. Read more... Other characters * Adam - The Frankenstein Monster as seen in I, Frankenstein. * Adam - A Frankenstein pastiche from Dark Shadows. * Adam - An Un-Man character from American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men. * Adam Barnes - One of the main characters from FreakyLinks. * Adam Goldberg - Played Michael Sloane in the 2004 television pilot movie Frankenstein. * Adam Colletta - A character from 30 Days of Night. * Adam Conant - A central character from The Secret Circle. * Adam Banjo - Character from The Devil's Rejects. * Adam Boyer - A reporter from Rob Zombie's Halloween II. * Adam Garou - Character from Full Eclipse. * Adam Royston - Scientist from X the Unknown Actors * Adam Arkin - Actor from Full Moon High, Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later and Lake Placid. * Adam Baldwin - Played Marcus Hamilton on Angel. * Adam Fristoe - Played Adrian Harris on Teen Wolf. * Adam Greydon Reid - Actor from the "Let It Bleed" episode of Supernatural and Underworld: Awakening. * Adam Gunn - Actor from Halloween II (1981). * Adam Harrington - Played Ethan Conant on The Secret Circle. * Adam Hollander - Actor from Halloween (1978). * Adam Minarovich - Played Ed Peletier in The Walking Dead. * Adam Pinkstaff - Played Penny's father in Penny Dreadful. * Adam Scott - Actor from Hellraiser: Bloodline and Piranha 3D. * Adam Weisman - Actor from Hatchet and Halloween (2007). Production Crew * Adam Fierro - Consulting producer on The Walking Dead. * Adam Gierasch - Actor/writer from Crocodile, Toolbox Murders and Mortuary. * Adam Glass - Producer and writer on Supernatural. * Adam Goldworm - Producer on Masters of Horror and Fear Itself. * Adam Green - Director of Hatchet and Spiral. * Adam Grossman - Director Sometimes They Come Back... Again and Sometimes They Come Back... for More. * Adam Kane - Producer/director on the North American version of Being Human. * Adam Marcus - Director of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. * Adam Rifkin - Director of Psycho Cop Returns. * Adam Schroeder - Producer on Sleepy Hollow. * Adam Simon - Director/screenwriter on Brain Dead and Carnosaur.